Mischeif's Downfall
by TheVelveteenGhost
Summary: Set around the events of the Avenger's Assemble. A young beautiful doctor is Loki's prisoner of sorts, eventually agreeing to aid him to remain alive she is unaware of how the role she will play to his future plans. Rated M for eventual smut.


"Emergency protocol in place. Commence evacuation." The mechanical female voice had looped the message in Agent Coulson's ears for an hour now, and the agents at S.H.E.I.L.D heeded its warning. He was waiting for the helicopter to arrive. The helipad was heavily guarded by those who had elected to remain until the artefact was safe; the sky was eerily dark and there was no wind. The sound of helicopter blades dominated Coulson's mind as he walked toward the landing strip to greet its passenger. Once the helicopter landed, the door was opened by a guard and the young doctor stepped out.

"This had better have been important, Phil." She shouted playfully. "What's the situation?"

"Good evening, Dr. Wilde. The situation is, as you can see, desperate." Agent Coulson replied, walking beside her as they descended the staircase.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes scanning the ground beneath them. Agents were piling into vans and speeding towards the exit; helicopters were filled with nervous scientists and there was a distinct sense of panic in the air.

Another day at the office.

"I assume Dr Selvig is over-seeing the problem?" She enquired as their pace quickened toward the waiting cars.

"You assumed correctly, Dr. Wilde."  
****

The Tesseract was beginning to frustrate Dr Eric Selvig. He had been recruited by S.H.E.I.L.D knowing little about the object, yet now it filled his every thought. It was an energy source, something which held a great power but had until this night, been dormant. Now it was awaking. He had tried every method to stop the chaos—even turning the power off—but nothing came of it. This was beyond his knowledge and he needed some assistance.

"Good evening. Hope I'm not late; I would have hated to miss this little soiree." Dr. Wilde's voice rang out across the room and Eric turned to greet her.

"Dr Wilde." He said smiling, taking in her appearance. Dr. Wilde was beautiful, but she was more than that. She was a certified genius in the world of physics and tonight she proved that she could have also been a world famous beauty. Eric had never seen her outside of a white lab coat with a simple skirt or jeans. But tonight she wore a rose coloured dress with a full skirt; though not short it exposed her legs well enough to inspire the blood to boil. Her cleavage was modest; her ample breasts were prominent and her face made up, with eye liner emphasising her emerald eyes. He couldn't help but notice her full red lips.

She extended a delicate hand which he shook. She smiled beautifully and turned her attention towards the hawk's nest. "Hi Clint!" She shouted, her accent became distinctly more cockney; the hawk only waved, maintaining his gaze on the Tesseract. "Some day I'm going to get him to reply. Ugh, anyway, what's she up to?"

Sitting herself down at the computer she observed the Tesseract. Eric began to explain what was going on, but she held her hand up to silence him as her mind began to tick and her fingers tapped at the key board furiously.

"You look lovely this evening by the way." Eric said as he leant over her shoulder, a small smile danced onto her face.

"Well, you wait six month for a free evening, meet a bloke for drinks and it's the end of bloody the world." She replied not taking her eyes from the screen. "But thank you Eric."

"You are always welcome, my dear." Said Eric as they gazed at the results.

"Right, low levels of gamma radiation, not that harmful. Eric. She's behaving." She looked at the screen intently before turning to Eric. "Don't give me that look; you know I'm not kidding. She's trying to peak, something is causing her to peak." Her words ran together—she was frustrated by her lack of knowledge. She was not a patient woman and wanted answers.

"Clint!" She screamed, causing Eric to jump. "Have you seen anybody tamper with the Tesseract?" Although she was hoping for a spoken reply, Clint Barton only shook his head, never taking his eyes away from his target.

She approached the Tesseract; at a closer look it appeared to pulse. For the moment she could not think of what to do.

"Has director Fury arrived yet?" She asked.

"He will be here in five minutes." Coulson replied, gathering a few guards. "I had better go and inform him of the situation."

"Right, well. I'm going to make a cup of tea." She exclaimed, making her way towards the door.

"What?" Eric and Coulson looked bewildered; she paused to explain.

"Well, if I'm the only hope for this facility, and possibly the world, I think I'm entitled to a decent cup of tea. Don't you?" She turned before they could answer and left for the coffee room down the hall.

Wandering towards the coffee room, she listened as her heels echoed in the silence. _Well__,__ at least everyone's evacuated from this section. _She thought. _Less pressure._

Tea was her weakness. Yet it was her strength: since she was a child it had provided her with the power to solve all of the problems that faced her; be they academic or life choices. At the age of nineteen she stood in the small white coffee room, her head swimming with equations and numbers that could solve this. She had a responsibility, one that was probably better suited for someone older, but she accepted it with passion and would fight fiercely to see it through.

She was curious about the noise she thought she had heard. Though each wall of S.H.E.I.L.D was inches thick and supposedly soundproof, she was certain she had heard something. She ran back towards the lab, halting in the doorway as an unfamiliar man stood in the room, clutching a gold sceptre. Instantly attacking the agents, he made his intentions clear; the Tesseract was his desire. While his back was turned, Fury noticed Dr. Wilde and nodded towards the Tesseract as he removed it and placed it in a metal suitcase.

"Please don't; I still need that." A silken voice echoed.


End file.
